ugleeh_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mooodee
Summary Mooodee is a powerful reality traveling dog and is the child of Doge. They are known for defeating many threats, thots, (ex. Earth-chan, Monika) etc. Powers and Stats Mooodee has several abilities that can help them through out their whimsical wandering around the realities each being powerful and some being versatile. Alternate reality traveling Mooodee is capable of traveling through any dimension they want, since there are infinite realities then it means infinite posibilities but one of the negatives of this ability is that they don't have knowledge over every single dimension which may sometime result in unpredictable occurances to them. However, despite this Mooodee has perfect control of what reality they really want to go to, Supernatural capabilities Mooodee possesses an insane amount of strength, being able to lift a steam roller and throw it at high speeds, kick a building off and lift an entire city block. Mooodee is so durable to the point that they are nearly indestructible albeit they can still feel pain and receive minor damage from very powerful attacks, They are also incredibly fast, being able to speedblitz Sonic, Rainbow Faggot Dash with ease and some even say they are as fast as light or maybe even faster. This also lets Mooodee be able to move a part of their body at insane speeds and throw a barrage of fast hits from any limb (kicking, tail whipping, biting) Mooodee has an amazing sense of smell beyond any normal dogs, having 50 billion olfactory receptors despite this, it is nothing compared to Mougea's MAXIMUM OVERSNIFF Ugleeh energy Mooodee is a master of using ugleeh energy for combat although they only created very few techniques due to how powerful Mooodee's ugleeh energy is. Mooodee can also increase the kinetic energy of their hits with ugleeh energy despite their hits already being enormously strong even without the use of ugleeh energy. Techniques MAXIMUM OVERBITE ''' Mooodee's own killer move. Mooodee can expand the size of their mouth and increase the kinetic energy of their teeth through ugleeh energy and then bite with such power, it is also capable of breaking the toughest materials like diamonds with ease. as simple as it sounds it is actually one of Mooodee's most powerful techniques hence the reason why it is their killer move. '''KameHameFart ' '''Mooodee was thought to use KameHameFart by Mougea. It is an incredibly powerful wave made of ugleeh energy fired out the anus. However despite how painful this sounds, the ugleeh energy actually numbs the pain and prevents any damage to the butthole. '''Crazy beat down ' It is a technique that involves Mooodee using their back legs to create a flurry of rapid hits on the opponent combined with Mooodee's crazy strengfh. Each hit being equal to a very fast meteor crashing into earth ' ' Crazy Summah time beat down ' '''Crazy Summah time beat down is a more powerful version of crazy beat down that involves Mooodee infusing any limb (mostly the backlegs) causing it to emit bright yellow energy and throwing a flurry of rapid devastating hits and it is the equivalent to an insanely powerful hydrogen bomb This technique is so powerful to the point of rivaling the '''MAXIMUM OVERBITE' Stats ' '